


Gleeful był człowiekiem

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Reverse Falls
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Gleeful mnie wezwał.Gleeful mnie potrzebował.Gleeful chciał mnie wysłuchać.Gleeful mi ufał.Gleeful czasami chorował.Gleeful lubił zbierać noże.Gleeful naprawdę nie umiał tańczyć.I nienawidził, gdy Mabel się z niego śmiała.I w końcu.Gleeful był człowiekiem.Tylko człowiekiem.❞





	Gleeful był człowiekiem

Nie przywiązuj się do ludzi — powtarzał Bill, kiedy on i Will zwiedzali świat tych dziwnych, pozbawionych demonicznych mocy, istot.

— Nie są tacy źli, jak my — mówił, gdy razem przemierzali londyńskie uliczki, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia wystrojonych kobiet i mężczyzn. — Właściwie są całkiem mili, chociaż czasami zdarza im się toczyć wojny, zabijać się i wpadać na przeokropne pomysły... ale i tak przy nas, demonach, są jak małe, potulne owieczki. Nie mogą nas zranić, skaleczyć swoimi mieczykami... czy jakie to oni tam bronie mają. Mogą za to skrzywdzić psychicznie, bo widzisz, Will, ludzie umierają. Mają nowotwory, w ich rany wdają się infekcje, ale przede wszystkim... Oni nie stoją w miejscu, jak my. Starzeją się. I w końcu z tych pięknych ludzi, z ich uroczych, wymalowanych twarzy, z nie zawsze idealnych sylwetek... Z tego wszystkiego w końcu zostaje smród gnijących ciał, w których zaczynają zamieszkiwać robaki... zostaje też ból po stracie. Ból, którego nie chcesz poznać, Will. Zapewniam cię, braciszku.

Ale Will nie przejął się słowami Billa, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wlepił swój wzrok w niebo, z którego powoli zaczynały spadać krople deszczu. Zaciekawiony, widząc to zjawisko pierwszy raz w życiu, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

— Wygląda, jak łzy — stwierdził.

Bill wywrócił oczami i złapał swojego brata za rękę. Ponownie ruszyli przed siebie, znikając w tłumie ludzi z kolorowymi parasolkami. 

Gleeful mnie wezwał.

Kiedy Bill zaczął być wyzwany przez ludzi i bawił się w zawieranie z nimi paktów, Will zaczął robić się zazdrosny. W tamtych czasach demony nie mogły od tak pojawiać się na ziemi. Każdy z nich musiał mieć jakiś cel, musiał zostać wezwany... Willa nikt nie chciał wzywać, bo był bardzo słabym demonem, który bardziej niż potwora przypominał biednego chłopca o przedziwnym kolorze włosów i oczu. Nikt nie traktował go poważnie, a przynajmniej do czasu...

Szesnasty sierpnia okazał się dniem przełomowym. Will ledwie wstał z łóżka i już poczuł przedziwne mrowienie, rozchodzące się po całym ciele i ciepło wydobywające się z dłoni, które powoli zaczynały płonąć. Jego ciało znikało, przedzierało się przez bariery nałożone wokół świata ludzi.

Bariery wyglądały, jak snopy światła. W dotyku były okropnie gorące – gdyby jakiś człowiek odważył się je dotknąć, z pewnością doznałby oparzeń. Ale Will nie był człowiekiem, więc jego skóra jedynie odrobinę zaczerwieniła się.

Ostatecznie wylądował w błocie. Sapnął niezadowolony i spróbował się unieść, ale szybko został kopnięty.

— Mabel, wystarczy — usłyszał i zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale... co jeśli jest niebezpieczny?

— Każdy demon taki jest — prychnął chłopak, a Will niepewnie uniósł głowę. Wtedy po raz pierwszy miał okazje zobaczyć, zawsze eleganckiego, Gleefula o oczach tak niebieskich, jak płomienie Billa. — Jesteś Will Cipher, prawda? — Zerknął na demona, a ten niepewnie pokiwał głową. — Świetnie. Ja jestem Dipper, a ta... bardzo niemiła kobieta to moja siostra. Mabel Gleeful.

— Czego ode mnie chcecie? — spytał Cipher, kiedy noga dziewczyny zsunęła się z jego pleców.

— Pomocy. — Dipper westchnął ciężko, wypowiadając to słowo, którego tak nienawidził.

Gleeful mnie potrzebował.

— To irytujące — powiedział Gleeful, wpatrując się w mapę Gravity Falls. — Tych demonów jest za dużo i do tego zero z nich pożytku! Są tacy, jak ich właściciele! Potrafią jedynie niszczyć, jeszcze trochę i całe miasteczko zmieni się w ruinę. Trzeba się ich pozbyć, rozumiesz to, Will?

— Tak... chyba tak — odpowiedział demon i niepewnie dotknął mapy. — Chociaż nie wiem, czy będę w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Nie jestem tak silny, jak moi bracia i siostry.

— Och, daj spokój. Na pewno nie jesteś tak słaby, jak ci się zdaje. — Gleeful uśmiechnął się łagodnie i odgarnął włosy z twarzy, a Mabel wywróciła oczami.

— A jeśli jesteś, to cię zabiję — powiedziała i zaraz za to oberwała.

Gleeful chciał mnie wysłuchać.

Will nie sądził, że pozbycie się demona okaże się tak... smutne. Przygnębiające. Powinien świętować pierwsze zwycięstwo z Mabel i Dipperem, ale nie potrafił. Wpatrywał się w bezgwiezdne niebo, na dłoniach miał zaschniętą krew, a policzki wciąż mokre od łez.

Nie znał tego demona.

Nie chciał go poznać.

On był paskudną bestią z masą dodatkowych odnóży i rogów.

Pluł jadem. Dosłownie.

Zabijał ludzi, ale... Ale jak każdy demon i ten w jakimś stopniu był spokrewniony z Willem. Tworzyli rodzinę. Nie powinni ze sobą walczyć, nawet jeśli taki był rozkaz Mabel.

— O czym tak myślisz? — Gleeful usiadł obok Willa. Na rękach miał bandaże, które zakrywały oparzenia.

— O tym, co zrobiłem.

— Myślisz o tym, jak mnie ocaliłeś?

No tak.

— Mhm. Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem... znaczy... wiesz... Tamten demon był moją rodziną i jasne – my nie umieramy, ale... Jeśli ktoś zada nam „śmiertelny" cios my... zostajemy wysłani do naszego wymiaru i śpimy przez kilka lat, aż nasze ciała się zregenerują. Ten sen nie jest przyjemny. W trakcie regeneracji cierpimy, marzymy o śmierci. To jest złe.

— A zabijanie ludzi nie jest złe? — spytał Gleeful i skulił się. — Zanim odpowiesz... Pamiętaj, że my ludzie nie mamy tyle czasu, co wy demony i nie dostajemy drugiej szansy.

Gleeful mi ufał.

— Naprawdę możesz coś takiego zrobić? — Dipper przechylił głowę i spojrzał zaciekawiony na demona. — Możesz tak po prostu przejąć moje ciało i używać go, jakby było twoim?

— No... tak. — Will poczerwieniał na twarzy i odwrócił wzrok. — Każdy demon tak potrafi.

— Chcę to zobaczyć! — oświadczył chłopak, a w głowie już miał najróżniejsze pomysły, jak tu wykorzystać moce Willa.

— Ale... nie boisz się?

— Czego mam się bać?

— No bo... Co jeśli zabiorę ci ciało i go nie oddam? Albo wejdę na jakiś budynek i z niego skoczę?

Gleeful zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał najlepszy żart na świecie.

— Ufam ci i wierzę, że tego nie zrobisz — oświadczył i wyciągnął rękę w stronę demona. — A teraz chodź, zróbmy to, Will.

Gleeful czasami chorował.

Najgorszy był ten pierwszy raz, gdy Will zobaczył chorego Dippera. Słowa Billa natychmiast do niego wróciły i przez długi czas nie dawały mu spokoju.

— To tylko przeziębienie — mówił Gleeful i kichał. Oczy miał zaczerwienione, a przed nim piętrzyły się sterty chusteczek. — Na to się nie umiera — zapewnił, ale Will, zajęty panikowaniem, kompletnie go nie słuchał. Gleeful wywrócił oczami i podniósł się z łóżka... a raczej chciał się podnieść, ale Cipher mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Masz odpoczywać — powiedział Will.

— Will, powtarzam. To tylko przeziębienie i... czekaj! Co ty robisz? — Gleeful zamarł, kiedy na jego ramionach spoczęły dłonie, z których buchały złote płomienie. Odruchowo wstrzymał oddech i czekał na ból, na swąd palonej skóry, ale nic złego się nie wydarzyło. — Czy ty... marnujesz swoją moc lecząc moje przeziębienie? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że czuje się lepiej.

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wiem. To jest dziwne. My demony nie chorujemy i... no... nie wiem.

Martwię się o ciebie.

Gleeful lubił zbierać noże.

Will wiedział doskonale, że Dipper uwielbia bronie każdego rodzaju, ale noże kocha najbardziej. Naprawdę to wiedział, nawet miał okazję podziwiać jego kolekcje, a jednak, gdy Gleeful przyległ do szyby i wpatrywał się, niczym dziecko w sklep z zabawkami albo słodyczami, w kolekcję noży, Will nie miał pojęcia czy ma się śmiać, czy może odciągnąć Dippera zanim rozbije dzielącą go od noży barierę.

— Will?

— Tak?

— Mamy jeszcze jakieś pieniądze?

— Jakieś mamy...

— Świetnie!

Tak oto Will spędził trzy godziny w sklepie i zrozumiał, jak bardzo męczące mogą być zakupy... i, że czasami lepiej nie pytać czym różni się jeden nóż od drugiego, bo można dostać godzinny wywód na ten temat.

Gleeful naprawdę nie umiał tańczyć.

I nienawidził, gdy Mabel się z niego śmiała.

— To jest zbyt trudne! — wrzasnął Dipper, gdy po raz piąty nadepnął Willowi na stopę.

— Ale... co w tym trudnego? — Will przechylił głowę. — Najpierw robisz krok w przód, a potem...

— Zamknij się. Mam dosyć.

— Ale... ale... przecież uczymy się dopiero od godziny.

— Dopiero... — prychnął, a potem wzdrygnął się, bo do jego uszu dotarł śmiech Mabel. Dziewczyna weszła do salonu, niosąc w dłoniach dwie, niebieskie suknie.

— Próbujesz nauczyć go tańczyć? — Spojrzała rozbawiona na Willa. — Jeśli tak, to wiedz, że to się nie uda. Wielu przed tobą próbowało. Wszyscy polegli — mówiła, a Dipper czerwienił się. — Niestety... Jedni, jak ja, mają do tego talent, a inni są beznadziejni, jak mój brat. — Wzruszyła ramionami, a Dipper nie wytrzymał i złapał Willa za ręce.

— Zmieniłem zdanie — oświadczył. — Nauczę się tańczyć!

I w końcu.

Gleeful był człowiekiem.

Tylko człowiekiem.

Nie przywiązuj się do ludzi.

Oni umierają.

Will wiele razy widział, jak ludzie umierają. Kilku sam musiał zabić. I po drugim morderstwie przestał się tym przejmować. Nie znał tych osób, nie łączyła go z nimi żadna więź, więc czemu miał płakać? Czemu miał się smucić? Czasami cieszył się, że ludzie nie mają żadnych mocy, że walka z nimi jest łatwiejsza od walki z ich demonami.

A potem doszło do tragedii.

Jeden zły ruch, chwila nieuwagi i Dipper wylądował na ziemi. Szpony demona, z którym walczyli, przebiły skórę i pozostawiły ogromne ślady ciągnące się od brzucha do szyi. Potem padł, ogłuszony przez Willa.

Cipher podbiegł do Gleefula, ale było za późno.

Chłopak nie ruszał się.

Nie oddychał.

Jego krew zdobiła podłogę, pokrywała dłonie Willa, gdy ten próbował go ratować.

Próbował.

I próbował.

Ale jego moce okazały się kompletnie bezużyteczne.

On cały był bezużyteczny.

A Gleeful martwy.


End file.
